


Fake Out

by InfiniteGold



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteGold/pseuds/InfiniteGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nam Woohyun is an RA to hell spawn and his ultimate crush helps him get some props.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Out

Ultimately Woohyun takes the job of Room Advisor for the freshman dorms (or hell as the kids who actually lived in them called them) because of the free room and board. What’s more, the room is a single which was perfect for his plans of getting some all the time during his junior year. He wouldn’t have to hassle with a roommate or try to kick the poor guy out when he wanted to bring someone to the dorm and participate in some sexual activities.

Sadly though, Woohyun never seems to actually be able to use his wonderful single room for his sexual adventures. Who actually knew that music compostition majors would be so freaking busy, between all the projects and research and tests his major requires and keeping the crazy freshman from burning the building down he has absolutely no time for picking up some hot item and doing the nasty. In all honesty, he even has barely enough time to even jerk off. Woohyun decides his life sucks.

-

It’s towards the end of the first semester and Woohyun looks harassed, irate and sleep deprived when he steps into auditorium A to a joint class of music composition and  vocal performance majors. Woohyun had gotten very little sleep the night before because a freshman named Sungjong decided to hold a drunken dance battle in the lounge that was located only a few doors away from Woohyun’s room. The music was blaring all night giving Woohyun no chance to sleep or do anything productive. Then it took him hours to kick everyone that didn’t belong in the dorm out, the scary looking guy with a deep glare and eternal bitch face that Sungjong _claimed_ to be his brother (though with the way they were making out in the corner earlier Woohyun knew that the kid was lying to him so he would be inclined to let the guy stay) was the hardest to make leave. Finally around five in the morning everyone that didn’t belong was out and the dorm residents were in their rooms, although Woohyun did have to witness Sungjong whimper and pout when his “SooSoo-hyung” had to leave.

Woohyun trudges up the stairs to sit by his friend Sungyeol, who’s a vocal performance major that he shares several classes with.  Sungyeol smirks at him, telling him that he looks like he’s been through hell and back. Woohyun punches him in the arm for his smartass remark.

“Those kids are pure evil. I swear,” Woohyun mutters as his plops his head down on a makeshift pillow of books. Sungyeol laughs at his misfortune but he stops suddenly, nudging the younger boy’s shoulder none too lightly.

“Hey, Sunggyu’s here,” is the only thing that had to say and Woohyun is up and alert. Sunggyu is making his way up the stairs when their eyes meet. Woohyun waves at him happily and Sunggyu gives him a breath-taking smile before settling down next to the vocal major Kim Jonghyun. Woohyun swears he can hear the angels singing as he stares at the other boy.

“You have problems,” Sungyeol mutters after watching the scene unfold before him. Woohyun shoots him a glare. “Shut up. He’s perfection, okay?” He wasn’t exactly best friends with Sunggyu but he was still friends with him and he had a crush on the older boy ever since he’s laid eyes on him, Woohyun had never gotten the chance to pursue anything more because of all the crap he had to deal with nowadays. Sungyeol looks at him blankly and Woohyun wants to punch him in the face. Sungyeol wasn’t the nicest person in the universe but did he really have to make fun of Woohyun about his obvious crush on Kim Sunggyu every chance he got. Sungyeol is about to open his mouth, probably to make some cheeky remark but the instructors have finally made it into the room and call for the classes attention.

Woohyun wishes he could zone out like he usually does during class but today seemed like it was actually going to be important. The instructors jabber on for a lot longer than they should have for the amount of information they gave but really when to professors not talk for lengthy periods of time. Apparently the reason why the two majors are mixed today is for a joint end of the semester project. A music composition major and a vocal performance major are to pair up, the two are to work together to create a song about a topic they will receive and then perform the piece to show the true essence of the song. The project was to challenge each major and also show how much team work is truly a key element in learning. In all honesty, Woohyun didn’t give a crap about the project, what he was mainly focused on was the partner aspect of it. Thankfully for him the person he has in mind is of the opposite major of him.

When the instructor informs them that it’s time to choose partners Woohyun is out of his chair in seconds and scrambling toward Sunggyu before Sungyeol could turn to him and demand that they be partners. Sungyeol is his best friend and all but he is also bossy, mean, evil and huge procrastinator (which makes Woohyun wonder why they are even friends in the first place). Sunggyu on the other hand is sweet, timely, organized and he had the prettiest eye smile; in all honesty Woohyun would rather stare at Sunggyu gorgeous face than Sungyeol’s.

“So… Partners?” Woohyun asks softly once he’s arrived at the side of the table, hoping that his rush over here didn’t look weird. Sunggyu looks at him with a smile and instantly nods, saying he’d love to. Woohyun squashes down the butterflies that want to erupt in his stomach and tries to act cool and collected instead, dropping his binder down next to Sunggyu’s things and taking out a pen, saying that they need to write down each other’s contact information. When Sunggyu is busy writing something hard connects to the back of Woohyun’s head, the boy turns around with a glare, rubbing the pain out of his scalp. Sungyeol flips him the bird and mouths _screw you_ before turning back to his partner who is the ever smiling and hyper Yang Yoseob. Woohyun doesn’t feel too bad about leaving Sungyeol to fend for himself because Yoseob knew what he was doing.

He feels a tap on his elbow and he turns back around to see Sunggyu holding up the paper with a set of numbers on it. Woohyun takes it with a smile, saying that they should meet up after their classes finish. Sunggyu is finished with is day at 2:30 while Woohyun’s last class ends at 3:00, they decide to meet at Woohyun’s single at 3:30 since Sunggyu shares a room with Jonghyun and it seemed the older boy was going to be needing the room for his partner and himself that evening (at least Woohyun’s single room has finally come in handy).

 

“I’ll see you later then,” Sunggyu says shyly, blinking up at Woohyun with those sparkling honey brown eyes of his. Woohyun swallows harshly, the saliva achingly going down his dry throat but manages to nod with a smile. When he’s making his way back to his seat next to Sungyeol he forces down the urge to break out in dance.

-

Sunggyu arrives punctually at 3:30 and Woohyun greets him with a smile. Sunggyu laughs and tells him he didn’t think he was going to make it on time because he forgot what room number Woohyun dorm was but he says he got help from a tall brunette boy who looked like he was still in high school (Woohyun has a guess that it was Sungjong).

“I’m surprised he didn’t lead you to his own room and have his way with you,” Woohyun mutters and Sunggyu laughs. Really, it was only half a joke Woohyun wouldn’t put it past anyone of his residents. Woohyun ushers Sunggyu in and the older boy settles down on the floor where Woohyun has piled a bunch of pillows. Woohyun situates himself on his bed and opens up his laptop. As much as Woohyun wants settle up next to the older boy and just talk to him they really needed to start on their work because they didn’t know how long the research part was actually going to take them.

“They’re just kids; you make them out to be so evil.” Sunggyu says as he riffles through his binder of notes. Woohyun gives him look and Sunggyu blinks, tilting his head cutely to the side.

“You have no idea how evil they actually are, Gyu.” Woohyun says lightly, hoping that Sunggyu would never have to encounter the wickedness that was college freshman. Really, he didn’t remember being like that when he was their age. Woohyun misses the flush that crosses Sunggyu cheeks when he calls him ‘Gyu’ since he’s too busy cursing his residents and filtering through tabs on his laptop of research of their topic Renaissance Awakening (whatever they hell that was supposed to be). They fall into a comfortable silence as they work on research for their topic so Woohyun can start with his composition. The floor is pretty loud but it’s tolerable, you can hear laughing and yelling and loud music but once you get into the work it just becomes background noise. Nothing jolts them out of work except for a loud moan that comes from the room on the other side of the wall that Woohyun’s bed is pressed against. Sunggyu jumps at the sound but Woohyun isn’t fazed in the least. The younger boy looks at the other apologetically. Sunggyu shakes his head, telling him it was his fault freshman were a bunch of hormonal kids.

“I hate them all, mainly because of the reason that they are getting more sex than me,” Woohyun sighs. Sunggyu laughs at his misery but he still tries to look sympathetic to Woohyun’s case. They go back to working, trying to ignore the muffled moans and thudding coming from next door, unfortunately the sounds are hard to ignore and it’s making Woohyun angrier by the minute. It’s when Woohyun is about to throw his computer across his room and start yelling at the two next door to shut up that Sunggyu looks over at him with a smile and mischief dancing in his pretty eyes.

Sunggyu pushes his books and papers off his laps and stands, making his way over to where Woohyun is perched on his bed. Woohyun watches him in confusion as the older boy climbs on to the bed next to him. Sunggyu bangs a fist against the wall and lets out a loud moan. Woohyun jumps slightly at the other boy’s actions, giving him a wide-eyed look. Sunggyu laughs almost silently before banging his hand again, this time twice and letting out a really piercing whimper. The noises next door stop, as if they are trying to figure out if the noises Sunggyu was making were real or not. Woohyun’s face washes over with realization after what Sunggyu was doing. An impish grin curls along his lips and he joins in with Sunggyu’s mischief.

Soon everything on the floor is completely quiet except for the noise Sunggyu and Woohyun are making, there is no banging, moans, groans, yells, scream or booming music coming from any of the other dorms. Woohyun thinks they are probably making more noise than necessary but when he visualizes the faces of those evil little brats he can’t help but carry on. The keep going until they collapse together in a fit of giggles unable to do anything but. Woohyun looks at Sunggyu’s slightly flushed face and thinks he’s beautiful, he wants to say so but instead he just settles for, “You’re pretty awesome.” Sunggyu laughs, curling up on his side and look at Woohyun with bright, shining eyes.

“Thanks,” Sunggyu whispers happily, his voice sounding smooth and light to Woohyun’s ears. The younger boy looks at the clock when he sees how dark it’s gotten outside. It’s actually late now and they haven’t gotten a single thing done but Woohyun really doesn’t care. But it’s time for Sunggyu to leave because his dorm’s curfew was coming up quickly. Woohyun helps Sunggyu pack his things, taking part in careless conversation.

Woohyun decides to walk Sunggyu to the elevators when it’s time for the older boy to leave because he can just see his dorm residents bombarding him with stupid questions. As Woohyun had expected, his floor mates are being nosy; many of the residents are peaking their heads out of their doors while the people in the lounge are huddled in the door way, each of their faces have either a look of skepticism or shock. Woohyun hears a collective gasp when Sunggyu leans forward and presses his lips to his; he himself is actually rather surprised. But he recovers quickly and pulls Sunggyu closer, his hands sliding to the older boy’s waist. They kiss for a good amount of time, neither of them actually thinking about anything else but how amazing it felt but when the need for air arises they both pull away. They’re still close and Woohyun nuzzles just below Sunggyu’s ear.

“Maybe we could do that again sometime except next time we’ll actually be naked,” Woohyun whispers into Sunggyu ear just when they are about to pull back. He means for it to come across as a joke even though he wants more than anything for it to actually happen. Sunggyu only smiles at him, looking very collected.

“I think we should go on a date first, don’t you think?” Sunggyu murmurs, giving Woohyun a coy look and Woohyun’s heartbeats with joy and excitement. Woohyun assumes he looks hopeful when Sunggyu nods his head in affirmation that he was being serious. Woohyun feels the need to break something in his happiness. Sunggyu waves slightly before he turns his heel to walk into the elevator. Woohyun manages to smack Sunggyu’s ass just before he walks away, to show off a little to the hellions he knows are still watching and to gage a reactions from the older boy. Woohyun smiles in accomplishment when he sees the back of Sunggyu’s neck and the tips of his ears flush red.

“I’ll call you to take you up on that date,” Woohyun says and Sunggyu stutters out an okay, his hand reaching out to blinding press the door close button. The elevator doors squish shut and Woohyun turns around to glare that the nosy freshman. The kids scramble to get back into their rooms and make it appear like they weren’t watching the entire scene. Woohyun smiles with elate happiness and does some rather unmanly skipping back to his room. Even if one of his dorm residents blows up the building it wouldn’t ruin Woohyun’s mood.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who do not know, flipping the bird is American slang for using your middle finger to tell someone to ‘screw off’. This is also widely known as “flipping someone off”. This type of insult is commonly used during driving in the United States to convey to someone else that they are an ‘asshole who cannot drive’. Har har, I’m so funny right?


End file.
